Je t'aime moi non plus
by shakamia
Summary: Un malentendu et chacun vit sa vie


**Je t'aime moi non plus**

Lian

Résumé : Un malentendu et chacun vit sa vie.

Je me suis retournée pour me caler un peu plus contre lui. Avec lui j'ai compris l'importance des contacts physiques entre transgéniques. Ca m'a manqué durant toutes ces années. Lorsque j'étais à Manticore, nous étions proches, c'était naturel, nous étions inconscients de ce besoin et je peux dire maintenant, avec du recul que ça m'a manqué durant toutes ces années.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, je ne dors pas, je profite seulement de ce moment le matin, quand il dort et qu'il me tient contre lui, me serrant, comme pour m'empêcher de partir. Il fait tout le temps ça et ça me fait sourire car j'ai l'impression que c'est une preuve qu'il tient un peu à moi.

Nous sommes ensemble depuis 2 mois, enfin nous couchons ensemble depuis 2 mois. Ca a commencé comme un malentendu, une nuit, nous avons fini au lit ensemble. C'est arrivé comme ça, nous avions bu (ce n'est pas une excuse que l'on peut utiliser car on tient admirablement bien l'alcool), disons que ce soir là, il était là quand je n'étais pas bien, compréhensif, à l'écoute, sexy (et oui, il faut bien se l'avouer) et ses yeux à ce moment là me donnaient l'impression d'être la seule femme sur cette terre.

Bien entendu, le lendemain je suis partie avant qu'il ne se réveille. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés à Jam Pony, rien n'a été dit, la situation était étrangement normale. Un peu de gêne rapidement dissipée et puis tout était redevenu comme avant.

2 jours plus tard, j'étais à nouveau dans son lit. C'était du sexe mais il avait une manière de me décharger de tout mon stresse, de ma culpabilité…ces nuits là me donnaient l'impression d'avoir trouvé ce que j'ai cherché toute ma vie.

Le lendemain soir, il m'attendait à la sortie du Crash et nous sommes rentrés ensemble. Ensuite de nombreuses autres nuits ont suivi.

Ca a commencé comme ça, ce n'est pas simple, ou peut être que si finalement. Nous n'avons pas de relation exclusive puisque nous n'avons pas de relation. Il couche avec qui il veux et moi je suis toujours avec Logan si l'on peut dire que l'on n'est jamais réellement été ensemble, j'arrête pas de le répéter à qui veut l'entendre, « on n'est pas comme ça », et pourtant…je suis toujours à la recherche de ce fichu antivirus. Donc tout est clair entre Alec et moi.

Du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à hier. Donc, nous n'avons pas de compte à rendre à l'autre puis notre relation est petit à petit devenue monogame. Depuis 3 semaines nous passons toutes nos nuits ensemble. Je ne le vois plus draguer de filles et comme j'ai mis fin (définitivement cette fois) à ma relation avec Logan… je ne lui ai pas encore dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

J'ai rompu avec Logan depuis quasiment une semaine parce que je ne l'aime plus, je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui. Il m'a demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre et j'ai dit non. Non car il n'y a pas de relation avec Alec. Je ne peux pas définir ce que nous avons, ce que nous sommes ; c'est une relation sexuelle et amicale mais pas amoureuse du moins de son côté.

Je suis bien avec Alec, les moments que nous partageons sont spéciaux et je suis finalement tombée pour lui. Pourquoi j'ai tant de mal à le dire ? Oui, moi Max Guevarra suis tombée pour Alec Mc Dowell.

J'ai eu du mal à me l'avouer et hier j'étais prête à… et c'est là que je l'ai vu hier en fin d'après midi à TC avec Tia il me semble ; elle vient tout juste d'arriver. Il la tenait par le cou, lui susurrant certainement des mots doux à l'oreille. J'ai vu rouge et je suis sortie avant qu'il ne me voie. L'affreuse vérité est tombée, je suis jalouse.

Je n'ai pas à être furieuse contre lui, enfin un peu mais on ne s'est rien promis. Ca fait mal car je me disais que peut être nous 2 c'était plus que ça, plus que du sexe.

Donc la veille au soir nous sommes rentrés ensemble comme d'habitude et je me retrouve là, aujourd'hui, il fait à peine jour et je le regarde dormir. Je sais ce qui me reste à faire. Je n'aime pas le voir avec une autre femme. Il ne sait pas que je ne suis plus avec Logan. De mon côté, c'est une relation unique quant à lui…

On n'a jamais parlé de changer ce que nous sommes ; jusqu'à présent ça me suffisait, du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre. Mais l'entrée en piste de Tia a tout remis en cause.

Elle est de Manticore, elle a senti mon odeur sur lui, elle le comprendra car elle a vécu les mêmes choses que lui, elle est restée, elle…

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras, lui embrassant l'épaule avant de me lever. J'étais en train de m'habiller lorsque…

A Tu pars avant que je sois réveillé ? Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça ?

M J'ai des trucs à faire.

Je me suis tournée pour être dos à lui, prenant tout mon courage.

M Je crois que nous 2…il vaut mieux tout arrêter.

A Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

M Parce que toi et moi…j'attends plus d'une relation, je veux plus.

Je me rhabille et son silence est suffisamment éloquent. Je pars sans le regarder et il ne me retient pas. Je n'ai pas pleuré, je ne veux pas pleurer mais la boule dans ma gorge est énorme et j'ai l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer.

Je viens d'arriver à Jam Pony, c'est comme d'habitude. Nous avons tellement l'habitude de d'agir de façon « normale »…

Ma première soirée célibataire, je suis au Crash, lui non, je suppose qu'il est avec Tia. Il est libre désormais, qu'est ce que je raconte, il l'a toujours été, mais pas vraiment avec les transgéniques qui devinaient qu'il était avec moi.

Quant à moi, ce soir, je ne m'amuse pas réellement. Bien entendu OC s'en est aperçue, elle sait toujours quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi.

OC Ca va ?

M Bien sûr.

OC Alors c'est fini avec Alec c'est ça ?

M Pardon ?

OC Me prends pas pour…

M Comment t'as su ?

OC Je t'observe, vous étiez différent, tu étais différente, je ne t'avais pas vu aussi heureuse depuis très longtemps. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

M J'avais envie de plus.

OC Et lui non ?

M Disons que lorsque je lui en ai parlé, il n'a rien dit qui puisse me faire penser qu'il voulait pareil. Il aime sa liberté, il a d'ailleurs certainement un rendez-vous avec Tia !

OC Oh, tu es jalouse. Qui c'est d'ailleurs ?

M On change de conversation s'il te plait.

Scketchy nous a rejoint et on a passé une soirée sympa. Ca m'a remonté le moral, un peu. Tant que je ne le vois pas avec une fille, ça devrait aller.

Hier soir, Cindy n'a pas insisté et aujourd'hui je suis à TC, je l'ai vu rapidement entre 2 portes, nous avons agi comme d'habitude, elle n'est pas dans le coin, tant mieux.

Je sens le regard de Mole sur moi mais il n'a rien dit. Il est plutôt…gentil. C'est limite flippant d'ailleurs. Ne pas y penser, aller à l'infirmerie.

Je viens de parler à Scoot au sujet des fournitures médicales et j'étais sur le point de faire un rapport la dessus lorsque je suis littéralement rentrée dans quelqu'un. Un X5, grand blond, un sourire lumineux avec les dents de devant un peu écartées.

M Pardon.

? Pas de problème, tu peux me rentrer dedans quand tu peux.

M C'est pas possible, ça doit être dans les gênes !

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à être tout si sûrs de nous faire craquer !

? Pardon ?

M Rien. Bon, je dois y aller.

Je l'ai laissé en plan et je suis retournée au QG.

Dix, Alec et moi avions déjà préparé une opération pour nous procurer des médicaments. Nous étions en train de mettre des derniers détails au point lorsque la porte s'est ouverte.

M Tiens Dick !

A Tu as donné mon 2ème prénom à un autre Maxie ?

? Dick ? Alors Maxie, une explication pour ce prénom des plus…si tu avais des pensées impures, ils fallait me le dire tout de suite et j'aurais été partant.

M Ne m'appelle pas Maxie ! C'est Max.

T Et moi Tex. Ca va 494 ?

A C'est Alec maintenant.

M Vous vous connaissez ?

T Plus ou moins.

A Donc t'as fait connaissance avec notre chère Maxie ?

T Oui, notre rencontre a été très physique.

A Ca s'est Max. Moi la première fois elle m'a expédié contre un mur.

T Une femme de caractère comme je les aime.

M Argggh ! J'en avais déjà un, si tu t'y mets aussi !

Et je suis sortie.

Le lendemain soir au Crash

Je le vois passer entre les gens, je ne veux pas le regarder, qu'il sache que je ne vois que lui mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu Tex. Il est sexy, plus grand qu'Alec, la même aura, un regard moins coquin mais tout aussi envoûtant. Il ressemble à Alec. Il a croisé mon regard et je lui ai souri. Waou ! D'habitude je ne fais jamais ça.

Lorsqu'il s'est retourné vers le bar, je me suis sentie bête. Je me suis retournée pour observer la salle. Cindy drague, Alec joue au billard avec Sketch et j'ai été dérangée par Tex m'apportant un ti-punch.

M Ma boisson préférée.

T Je sais.

M Tu t'es renseigné ?

T Peut être…Je peux ?

M Ouais.

Nous avons discuté une partie de la soirée, de lui, de moi. Il ne semble pas réfractaire aux évadés de 2009…En fait, je ne me suis jamais livrée aussi rapidement à quelqu'un, peut être que ça vient du fait qu'il lui ressemble tellement. Et puis…

T Alec n'est plus là ?

M Non, il a du rentrer, pourquoi serait il là ?

T Il t'a laissé toute seule ?

M ???

T Je croyais que…non, laisse tomber.

M Il n'y a rien entre Alec et moi.

Il a soulevé un sourcil l'air de dire « hein ? » Je me doute très bien qu'il a du sentir son odeur sur moi ; lui ça l'aurait empêcher d'approcher, pas comme cette garce de Tia !

M Disons qu'il n'y a plus rien.

T Donc tu es libre comme l'air ?

M Exactement. Pourquoi intéressé ?

T Oui.

Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de franchise et pour sortir de cette situation, j'ai détourné la conversation.

M Ca te dit une course à moto ?

T Une femme selon mon cœur.

Nous avons roulé et j'ai gagné, j'ai un avantage de taille, je connais la ville par cœur. Il m'a ensuite raccompagnée et m'a embrassée avant de me laisser au bas de mon immeuble. Je suis restée un peu bête et lui tout à coup a eu l'air très gêné. Il s'est passé une main dans les cheveux, comme Alec quand il est nerveux. Il y a eu un silence pesant et je me suis lancée.

M Ca te dit de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble demain matin ?

T Ok. Je viens te chercher à 8 heures ?

M Oui.

Et je l'ai rapidement embrassé avent de rentrer. Je suis un peu…fébrile, je n'aurais pas pensé passer une aussi bonne soirée. Nous avons bien accroché, il est vraiment très sympathique, charmant et lui et Alec se ressemblent tellement... La façon qu'il a de sourire, de se tenir, ça doit être dans les gènes ; ce n'est pas très saint mais je ne fais de mal à personne…

Cindy m'a sauté dessus à peine avais je passé la porte.

OC Max, alors ?

M Tu m'as fait peur, je ne croyais pas que tu serais là.

OC Qu'est ce que tu crois, je t'ai vu partir avec le beau gosse n°2…Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une bonne soirée.

Et là j'ai souri.

Ce matin il est venu me chercher et tout était simple. C'est marrant car il semble sûr de lui mais il ne l'est finalement pas tant que ça. Il me laisse voir une partie de lui qu'Alec a du mal à montrer. Il doit avoir ses propres fantômes mais ça ne bloque pas tout. Je me suis quand même demandé si il s'était ouvert à moi car pour une fois je n'étais pas fermée comme une huître avec lui…

Après notre petit déjeuner, nous sommes allés au boulot ensemble et nous sommes en retard, comme d'habitude.

J'ai vu Cindy me regarder arriver en souriant, quant à Alec, il a semble t il sa tête de tous les jours.

J'ai fait mes courses toute seule ce jour là, je sens que Cindy a envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé ce matin mais on n'a pas eu le temps.

Lorsque je suis revenue à Jam Pony pour la pause de midi, j'ai tout de suite vu Tex de dos. Il est au fond à côté des casiers, il parle apparemment avec quelqu'un que je ne peux pas voir d'où je suis.

Je m'approche sans faire de bruit. Alec, c'est Alec. Je m'appuis contre un des casiers et je tends l'oreille. Alec est très droit, tendu, je vois sa mâchoire tressaillir quant à Tex, de dos il a la même posture rigide. Ce n'est pas bon.

A Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est fait gaffe, Max est une fille géniale, je parle en connaissance de cause mais elle a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, son amour impossible.

T Tu veux parler de Logan ?

J'ai vu qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

A Ouais, Logan.

T C'est fini entre eux depuis quelques temps.

Il n'a rien dit. C'est là qu'il m'a vu, il a croisé mon regard une fraction de seconde mais il a compris que pour une fois, c'est vrai, nous ne sommes plus ensemble ; et moi je le connais suffisamment pour savoir que sous son masque de Manticore, il est blessé et qu'il y a certainement une bombe prête à exploser. Je me sens mal qu'il l'ait appris comme ça, je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça.

A A ce moment là…

T Mais si tu me dis que j'empiète sur tes plates bandes…

C'est là qu'il m'a fait mal, il l'a regardé droit dans les yeux et lui a dit « non, nous 2, c'était rien que du sexe, pas de quoi bouleverser ton monde, elle est à toi mec »

Et je sais qu'en fait il s'adresse à moi.

T Si c'est clair alors.

Je me suis alors avancée comme si je venais d'arriver. Alec n'est pas dupe, je sais qu'il me sent toujours quand je suis proche de lui, que je sois visible ou pas.

M Ca va les garçons ?

T Ouais, discussion entre homme.

M Donc vous parlez de filles.

Il m'a attrapée pour rapidement m'embrasser et moi je ne sens que les yeux d'Alec. Il n'a pas l'air en colère, on dirait qu'il s'en fout, notre accord s'est terminé.

La discussion que j'ai surprise dans les vestiaires de Jam Pony a eu lieu hier et j'ai couché avec Tex le soir même. Ca s'est fait simplement, j'en avais envie, lui aussi.

Il a été prévenant, mignon quand nous étions seulement tous les 2, rien à voir avec ce qu'il donne comme image en public. La gente masculine de Manticore n'est pas connue pour montrer son côté « féminin » en public mais lui est plus...

Ce soir là, je n'ai pas réfléchi, il était là, et je le voulais pour oublier Alec et ce qu'il avait dit « _non, nous 2, c'était rien que du sexe, pas de quoi bouleverser ton monde, elle est à toi mec »_

Ca m'a tellement blessée ; mes pires craintes se sont réalisées ; nous deux ça ne représentait rien pour lui, j'étais une fille parmi tant d'autres.

Pendant les quelques heures que je passe avec Tex, j'oublis que je ne suis plus avec Alec et le fait que j'aime un homme qui ne m'aime pas.

Je me suis trouvé un substitut très ressemblant, proche de l'homme que je veux et que je n'aurais plus.

Donc notre première nuit s'est bien passée, j'étais un peu tendue et il l'a senti ce qui l'a rendu plus prévenant, très doux. Du moins la première fois. Physiquement c'est aussi bien qu'avec Alec, ils devaient avoir eu des cours pratiques de sexualité à Manticore. A moins que ça ne vienne du fait que nous sommes transgéniques. La seule chose qui m'a manqué c'est les sentiments ; je l'aime bien mais la connexion que nous avions Alec et moi, que je pense que nous avions ; c'était peut être seulement les sentiments que j'ai pour lui qui embellissaient tout…donc cette connexion, imaginaire ou pas n'était pas là avec Tex. Peut être se ferait elle avec le temps, ou peut être pas.

Aujourd'hui, lorsque je suis allée à TC, j'ai senti le regard de certains ; Mole me regarde bizarrement et quand il m'a demandé où était Alec…

M Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sa mère. Demande à Tia.

Je me suis dit après « Max t'es stupide ! » J'ai toujours eu un gros problème quant au contrôle de ma grande bouche.

Là il m'a regardée avec un sourire aux lèvres comme si un grand secret s'était révélé à lui et moi je me suis dit que j'aurais du me taire.

Ce soir, je suis avec Cindy ; nous avons décidé de passer une soirée toute les 2 à la maison. Je viens de faire du café lorsqu'elle a commencé à me regarder avec cet air qui m'a fait me dire que quelque chose va arriver.

OC Comment ça va ?

M Pardon ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ?

OC Je ne t'ai rien demandé jusqu'à présent mais là…je sais que tu aimes le beau gosse.

M Attends Cindy, je suis avec Tex depuis moins d'une semaine.

OC Je ne parle pas de Tex. D'ailleurs explique moi comment tu es passée de Max miss je réfléchis toujours au bon moment à Max miss carpé diem ?

M Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, j'arrête de me prendre la tête. Tu m'as toujours reproché de trop réfléchir…

OC Pour oublier le beau gosse. Ce n'est pas une critique, si tu es bien…

M Arrête. Je veux seulement arrêter de réfléchir, profiter. C'est tout.

OC Max, je sais que tu aimes Alec, tut, laisse moi finir. Je sais également que Tex et Alec se ressemblent.

M Et alors ?

OC Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce que tu sais déjà?

M Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Je me suis levée et je suis partie pour retrouver Tex. Il arrive à me faire oublier durant quelques heures que tout n'est pas si rose.

Les jours puis les semaines sont passés ; je m'attache à Tex, je me surprends à regarder Alec à son insu de moins en moins souvent. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Tex, nous sortons souvent, j'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin une vraie relation de couple, il est vraiment tout ce dont une fille peut rêver mais…Bref, je vois Alec également nettement moins souvent, nous ne faisons plus de missions ensemble, Tex assure désormais mes arrières et Tia celles d'Alec et ça m'embête toujours autant, nous avons toujours travaillé ensemble, c'est mon job de m'occuper de lui et lui de moi et là…. Il est rarement présent, il semble tout le temps occupé avec TC, ses combines ou autre, certainement des tonnes de filles. Il est discret sur ses relations avec le sexe opposé mais il doit sauter de lit en lit comme à son habitude. Et il ne m'appelle plus Maxie…

Alec's POV

Ce soir nous sommes à notre table avec Sketchy et Cindy, Max danse avec Tex, tendrement enlacés…Je les regarde tout en sirotant mon whiskey, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vu danser avec un gars, encore moins en souriant.

S Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois Max sourire comme ça.

Ca m'a fait bizarre, elle ne souriait pas comme ça quand elle était avec moi, ni même quand elle était avec Logan. 3 semaines avec lui et voilà le résultat, Max épanouie comme elle ne l'a jamais été. C'est là que Cindy s'est penchée vers moi pour me murmurer.

OC Elle te regardait de la même façon.

A Pardon ?

OC Elle te regardait de la même façon lorsque vous étiez ensemble ; seulement tu ne l'as jamais remarqué.

Je n'ai rien dit ; donc Cindy était au courant.

A Ouais, elle est quand même partie.

OC Tu ne l'as pas retenue.

Et là ça a fait tilt, elle voulait que je la retienne, mais alors pourquoi ? La psychologie féminine, incompréhensible.

J'ai passé une partie de la soirée à réfléchir dans mon verre de whiskey. La situation était différente de ce qu'elle vit avec Tex, personne n'était au courant, notre « relation » avait commencé comme ça et puis…je croyais qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache, je croyais qu'elle était toujours avec Logan, je croyais, je croyais tellement de choses qui étaient fausses…Pourquoi ne m'avait elle rien dit ? Pourquoi ?

Max's POV

Tex est allé aux toilettes, je suis au bar et je regarde Alec, son profil, il est pensif ce soir. J'aime le détailler, je trace le contour de son profil dans ma tête, comme je le faisais le matin lorsque je me réveillais à ses côtés. C'est là que son regard a croisé le mien, et il m'a regardée comme s'il voulait lire mes pensées.

J'ai rapidement tourné la tête, mal à l'aise de m'être fait surprendre. Moi qui ne veux pas qu'il s'aperçoive que je ne vois que lui, toujours et encore…

J'ai levé les yeux pour voir arriver Tex. J'ai souri et il a répondu à mon sourire. Je veux rentrer, je ne me sens plus très à l'aise. J'allais le proposer à Tex lorsqu'Alec est venu à notre rencontre.

A Max, je t'emprunte Tex. Ca te dit une partie de billard ?

T Ouais. Max ?

M Vas y. Je vais voir Cindy.

Pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression qu'il veut quelque chose, que je ne sais pas encore, ses yeux étaient…il y a un truc, comme si il venait de comprendre quelque chose…je ne sais pas encore quoi mais… et puis, comment se fait il qu'il n'ait pas déjà une fille pendue à son cou ?

J'ai remarqué qu'il n'est plus avec Tia, pas d'odeur sur lui, rarement ensemble ; mais je ne me fais pas de souci pour lui ; il va rebondir pour atterrir dans le lit d'une fille quelconque si ce n'est déjà fait.

Ca fait quasiment une semaine qu'Alec m'a prise en flagrant délit, l'observant à son insu au Crash et depuis quelques temps je le sens différent avec moi, toujours aussi lointain mais…on dirait qu'il complote quelque chose. Je ne sais pas mais je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose.

Ce soir, Tex et moi sommes chez lui à regarder un film et Joshua est venu me prévenir qu'Alec a été blessé, un méchant coup de couteau. Rien de grave d'après ce qu'il m'a dit mais j'ai eu peur pour lui. J'ai qu'une envie, le voir, il faut que j'aille le voir, vérifier par moi même.

Tex n'a rien dit mais je le sens un peu tendu.

T Tu veux aller le voir ?

M Non.

T Max…

M J'irai après le film ; quand je n'assure pas ses arrières, il lui arrive toujours un truc, c'est dingue ! C'est vraiment un abruti !

Tex n'a rien dit de plus, l'humeur de la soirée est différente. Je sens qu'il est tendu, à cause d'Alec alors j'essaye de me rattraper. Je me fais plus câline et nous n'avons finalement pas vu la fin du film. Je peux toujours me faire pardonner avec une partie de jambes en l'air. Ca a détourné son attention et lorsqu'il s'est endormi, je me suis éclipsée. Il faut que je le voie. Lorsque Tex se lèvera, je ne serais plus là, ça ne l'étonnera pas, je ne dors pas beaucoup et il sait que j'aime passer la nuit au Space Needle.

Joshua m'a prévenue qu'Alec est à l'infirmerie pour la nuit, malgré ses protestations. Je m'y faufile, passant par la fenêtre, faisant attention de ne pas rencontrer de garde, Scoot ou une infirmière. Je ne veux pas être vue.

Je le trouvé allongé, apparemment endormi. Je m'approche doucement. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux ; il va bien…J'ai envie de le toucher.

Mon cœur s'est enfin calmé, il va bien. Je lui embrasse le front, lui murmurant de se rétablir, de faire attention à lui, qu'il m'a fait peur ainsi que toutes ces choses qu'on dit à quelqu'un lorsque l'on a eu peur de le perdre.

J'ai envie de rester un peu là mais je ne peux pas. Je sens instinctivement que je ne dois pas le faire ; vis-à-vis de Tex ; je suis tiraillée. Après un quart d'heure, qui est passé bien trop vite, je sors finalement sans voir la fumée de cigare derrière la porte.

Alec's POV

Je suis sorti de l'infirmerie depuis 2 jours. Je n'ai pas vu Max, mais je sais qu'elle est venue, j'ai senti son odeur sur moi. Ca m'a fait sourire, ça m'a fait penser que peut être tout n'était pas perdu.

Elle vient d'entrer dans le QG, je sais qu'elle est là même si je n'ai pas levé les yeux vers elle. J'ai une conscience aigue de sa présence, je sais exactement où elle est à cette minute.

Elle vient pour voir où en est l'opération « Escape and Evade » cela fait quasiment une semaine que nous sommes sur un gros projet ; une solution de repli avec un réseau de sites sur tout le territoire pour une sécurité accrue avant de trouver un lieu sûr pour un regroupement général, plus tard.

Nous avons des cellules en campagne et dans les grandes villes, tous les lieux ont été choisis avec soin et moi je viens de choisir le dernier, Washington. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le lieu de pouvoir, parce que Tex y a des liens et accessoirement parce que ça implique qu'il doive partir pendant environ un mois en reconnaissance.

Lorsqu'il sera de retour, Max sera à nouveau à moi. Elle va être en chaleur d'ici plus ou moins 3 semaines et il ne sera pas là. Après ça, elle sera à moi et personne ne viendra se mettre entre nous. Durant ces périodes, nous nous accouplons pour la vie

J'ai fréquenté suffisamment Max pour savoir quand ont eus lieu ses dernières chaleurs et les prochaines auront lieux d'ici peu de temps.

Max's POV

Alec a l'air pensif, il s'est donné à fond sur cette opération. Je l'observe…après tout ce temps, j'ai toujours des papillons dans l'estomac, je l'aime toujours. J'ai découvert ce qu'est l'amour avec lui ; moi qui croyais que j'aimais Logan…Ridicule, je mélangeais tout dans ma petite tête ; tout plein de sentiments croisés qui m'ont fait perdre 2 ans… il me manque toujours autant ; il ne me cherche plus comme avant, il n'entre pas dans mon espace personnel depuis que je suis avec Tex, il ne me touche plus…Des fois je rêve de la façon dont il me touchait, avant.

M Alors, Alec, il y a des éléments nouveaux ?

A Ouais, Delta 3 est trouvé et Emma commence à organiser la base. Il ne restera plus que la zone Washington…Tex part demain.

M Je sais, merci d'avoir pensé à lui !

Il a trouvé le moyen d'éloigner Tex de moi, celui qui me permet de tenir sans lui, quand je suis avec Tex, j'arrive quasiment à oublier Alec, comment je vais faire sans lui ?

A Je suis désolé mais c'est lui qui connaît le mieux Washington

M Je sais.

A Un mois, 2 tout au plus, ça passera vite…Allez Max

Je ne lui en veux pas tant que ça, mais…je lui donne un coup dans l'épaule, c'est encore maintenant le seul moyen que j'ai de poser la main sur lui.

J'ai passé la nuit dernière avec Tex, c'est notre dernière avant un certain moment. Je l'ai regardé partir ce matin de bonne heure et d'un coup un immense poids m'est tombé sur les épaules. Il me fait rire, il a une façon bien à lui de m'occuper l'esprit et là…il est parti. Pas pour toujours bien sûr mais pour au moins un mois, 4 longues semaines.

La journée est passée très lentement, je sais que ce soir je vais me coucher seule et ça me déprime.

Cindy est au courant du départ et elle a entrepris une campagne de soutien. Ce soir c'est Crash et si j'ai bien compris, elle ne compte apparemment pas me laisser seule à l'appart'.

Alec's POV

Max vient d'arriver avec Cindy ; elle semble aller mais je la connais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'est pas la grande forme.

Ce soir elle a besoin d'un copain sur qui se reposer ; quelqu'un pour lui remonter le moral. Accessoirement il faut qu'elle se réhabitue à m'avoir près d'elle. Je viens d'arriver, je me place entre elles 2 et je les prends toutes les 2 par le cou.

A Alors les filles, je vous paie un verre ?

OC Bas les pattes le beau gosse.

A Allez OC, tu sais bien que tu m'aimes.

OC Va me chercher mon verre.

Max n'a pas bronché, j'ai toujours le bras autour de ses épaules. C'est bon signe. Je suis allé chercher nos verres. La phase un peut commencer. Etre à nouveau dans l'environnement proche de Max. Des petites gestes par ci, par là.

Max's POV

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais Alec est à nouveau étrangement présent dans ma vie. Il a toujours un geste, en mission ou pas ; il assure à nouveau mes arrières ; ça m'a manqué. Il entre à nouveau dans mon espace personnel, il me touche, mine de rien et à chaque fois il faut que je m'empêche de frissonner.

Tex m'a appelée pour me dire qu'il est bien arrivé mais autrement, rien. On évite les appels pour ne pas qu'il soient tracés et ça ne me dérange pas ; Alec est là. Les seules nouvelles, c'est les rapports quotidiens.

Tout à l'heure j'allais voir Joshua lorsque j'ai vu Syd et Tom un peu plus loin, ils font partie de l'unité de Tex. Ils sont très sympas mais aujourd'hui je les ai sentis un peu distants, ça m'a surprise car j'ai passé des soirées sympas avec eux et Tex.

Je n'ai pas insisté, je préfère les laisser ; ce n'est peut être pas une bonne journée.

Ce soir c'est détente, Alec m'a demandé si ça me disait de voir un DVD. J'ai dit oui, ça m'a rappelé les soirée que nous passions chez lui, moi dans ses bras, tout en mangeant du pop-corn.

Il m'a laissée choisir le film et quand par habitude je me suis laissée tomber dans son fauteuil, contre lui…j'ai su que c'était une erreur.

J'allais me relever lorsqu'il m'a dit de rester. Nous regardons le film côte à côte. Durant la séance, j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule et je l'ai senti se rapprocher de moi.

Lorsque le film s'est terminé, je suis rentrée, il avait blagué toute la soirée, comme si c'était normal, comme si nous n'avions pas été dans cette situation là lorsque nous étions ensemble. Ca ne lui faisait donc absolument rien ?

2 semaines plus tard

C'est la panique, mes chaleurs…je n'y pensais absolument pas et là…ne penser à rien, faire des pompes et prendre des douches froides.

Cindy est partie au boulot, il faut seulement que je tienne 2 jours à tout casser, pour le moment ça va.

3 heures plus tard…

La température est montée, le moindre frottement de tissus sur ma peau est…à ce moment une douce torture.

Il ne faut pas que je sorte, il y a tellement de charmants sexy X5 en ville mmm…Alec…non ! Tex n'est pas là et…s'il était là ça voudrait dire que lui et moi…ça simplifierait les choses, il m'aime et je sais que je pourrais apprendre à l'aimer peut être un jour autant que j'aime Alec…oh Alec…ces muscles, son corps, son sourire, ses mains qui glissent sur moi…stop !!!

Des pompes, oui, allez, 1, 2, 3, ….35, 36, 37…56, 57, 58

Toc, toc, toc.

Je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite puis je me suis approchée de la porte et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai humé l'air…Alec…c'est lui, Alec. Des images de son corps se forment immédiatement dans ma tête.

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux, j'étais sur le point d'ouvrir quand je me suis dit que c'est une mauvaise idée, il doit partir, je suis derrière cette porte et c'est là que je me suis aperçue que je venais de l'ouvrir, le regardant comme s'il était mon cadeau de noël.

A Max ça va ? Cindy a dit que t'étais malade ?

Il me regarde avec un air inquiet. Il est stupide ou quoi ? Il ne comprend pas ? Il entre sans que j'aies le temps de le chasser. A qui je veux faire croire ça de toute façon ?

Je le regarde, en n'ayant qu'une envie, lui arracher ses vêtements et le laisser faire tout ce qu'il veut avec moi.

Je le regarde bouger, s'approcher de moi.

A Tu n'as pas l'air bien Max…

Je sens sa main sur mon visage, et instinctivement je ferme les yeux pour apprécier cette caresse.

Alec's POV

J'observe Max, sa peau est moite, je laisse glisser mes mains sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules nues et le long de ses bras.

A Si tu veux, je peux appeler Tex…

M Non ! Alec…S'il te plait…j'ai besoin…

Je m'approche d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « Dis moi ce dont tu as besoin Max, dis moi ce que tu veux… »

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai entendu un gémissement sortir de ses lèvres.

M Toi Alec, je te veux toi, j'ai besoin de toi…

C'est là qu'elle a enfin posé les mains sur moi. J'ai enfin arrêté de retenir ma respiration et les phéromones m'ont percuté de plein fouet ; brouillant mon esprit. La suite…

Max's POV

C'est flou, il m'a marqué comme étant à lui et j'ai aimé ça. Nous avons passés 2 jours enfermés, ça a été phénoménal. Nous sommes seuls, oubliant Cindy, je ne serais pas dire si elle est rentrée durant ces 2 jours.

La dernière fois que nous avons fait l'amour, ce n'était pas les phéromones mais seulement l'envie. Je me souviens de ça car le reste est somme toute plutôt flou. J'ai une impression de bien être, d'appartenance ; il m'appartient comme je suis à lui…

Je viens de me réveiller, avant lui, repensant à tout ce qui s'est passé et ça me déprime. Je ne veux pas revenir à ce que nous avions, en l'occurrence nous n'avions rien. J'entends encore sa voix « ça m'a manqué » Je ne lui ai pas manqué, le sexe avec moi lui a manqué. C'est minable. Je me lève pour discrètement m'éclipser avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je ne pense qu'à une chose, m'éloigner de lui, il ne me voulait pas vraiment, il a été happé par les phéromones, lui rendant les idées quelques peu brouillées. Je récupère ma ninja et je roule sans but précis et là Tex me viens à l'esprit. Mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'il va dire ? J'ai couché avec Alec…et bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas aussi important. Mon esprit est parasité par Alec. Je ne pense qu'à lui, à ses mains sur moi, ses bras, sa bouche, le fait qu'il est à moi.

J'ai été obligé de m'arrêter devant cette prise de conscience. Quelle poisse !Et puis non, Alec est à moi, ça m'est venu comme une évidence, et ça ne souffrirait aucune contestation, Tia n'a pas intérêt à l'approcher sinon je la tues.

Moi qui pensais m'en être sortie ! Je suis retombée la tête la première dans mon histoire avec Alec. Je pensais avoir réussi à l'oublier avec Tex mais…arrête Max, tu sais très bien que si tu es avec Tex c'est parce qu'il ressemble tellement à Alec. Je me suis trouvé un substitut. Je me sens mal vis-à-vis de Tex ; qu'est ce que je vais faire quand il va revenir ? Qu'est ce qu'il va dire ? Comment je vais lui expliquer ? Peut être que je pourrais lui…Et puis je me suis aperçue que c'est inutile, il n'y a rien à expliquer et je n'en ai même pas envie.

Alec's POV

Je me réveille, elle n'était plus là. Il va falloir qu'elle arrête de faire ça. Cette fois-ci elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça. Elle est désormais à moi, tout le monde va le savoir ; Tex est éjecté et je ne supporterais pas qu'on se mette en travers de mon chemin.

Quand je suis entré à Jam Pony, je l'ai vu près des casiers. Elle est de dos mais je sais qu'elle sait que je suis arrivé. Je me dirige rapidement vers elle, ne prêtant pas attention à Cece et Biggs, au fait qu'ils savent, ne prêtant pas attention aux filles alentours et je l'ai attrapée afin de l'embrasser. Elle a tout de suite lâché son sac et j'ai senti ses bras se resserrer autour de mon cou. Il n'y a que nous 2, son odeur, sa façon de se frotter contre moi… je crois que je l'ai poussée contre les casiers.. Lorsque nous nous sommes enfin séparés, je l'ai gardé près de moi pour lui murmurer « j'ai envie d'être à ce soir Max, seulement toi et moi »

Je la regarde dans les yeux « toi et moi Max » et elle me répond « toi et moi »

C'est à ce moment là que nous nous sommes aperçu du silence qui nous entoure. Je me retourne et nous sommes face à des gens plutôt surpris.

Je croise le regard de Syd et Tom. Ils ont l'air furieux, et moi je les fusille du regard, ils baissent les yeux et tournent les talons. Je suis l'alpha male et je ne souffrirais aucune objection.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu OC, elle nous regarde mi surprise mi…elle a un air qui me fait dire qu'elle s'y attendait et qu'elle est contente. Et ça m'a donné envie de sourire.

Normal est sous le choc ; je prends 2 paquets, un pour elle, un pour moi et nous sortons sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée. Je roule à côté d'elle et elle semble perdue dans ses pensées, elle sourit, elle à l'air heureuse, heureuse d'être avec moi…

Il est quasiment 13 heures et j'arrive pour la pause de midi, Normal a l'air désespéré. Mon regard se porte immédiatement sur elle, assise dos à moi sur le banc. Je m'approche doucement pour m'installer derrière elle.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou et elle se retourne immédiatement avec un immense sourire inscrit sur le visage.

Je l'attrape pour l'installer sur mes genoux ; elle m'a manqué durant la matinée et elle m'a attire à elle pour m'embrasser.

Le monde s'évanouit tout à coup, il n'y a que nous, tant et si bien qu'OC se croit obligée de nous interrompre.

OC Eh vous 2 ! Ca devient indécent, stop !

Max's POV

Nous nous séparons, tout le monde nous regarde, en fait, nous sommes devenus le centre d'attention de Jam Pony.

Moi qui pensais ce matin que ce n'était pas une bonne idée…dès qu'il s'est approché, j'ai mis toutes ces idées de côté. Je le veux et je l'ai. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

Il nous sommes allés manger un sandwich tous les 2 et nous ne nous sommes pas quittés de la journée et nous venons d'arriver au Crash ; c'est tellement bizarre, nous sommes constamment l'un avec l'autre, il est là, présent, prévenant, tel qu'il ne l'a jamais été, tel que je l'ai toujours voulu.

Nous ne sommes jamais très loin l'un de l'autre, en fait il ne me lâche jamais ; nous venons de nous asseoir, je prends un verre de bière et il m'attrape le poignet avant que je ne le porte à mes lèvres.

M Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Alec's POV

Je le regarde, abasourdi, elle ne sait pas ? D'accord on n'en a pas parlé mais…

A Excusez nous ?

Elle repose le verre.

M Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

A On rentre Max.

M Non, je veux passer la soirée avec mes amis

A Pas ce soir Max, je te promets je me ferai pardonner.

Max's POV

Il m'embrassée dans le cou et à ce moment là je n'ai qu'une envie, rentrer avec lui. Je le suis dehors et nous rentrons. Nous venons d'arriver chez moi, il est tendu, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et je commence à angoisser.

M Qu'est ce qui se passe Alec ?

A Assieds toi.

M Pourquoi ?

…

A Bon. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, ni comment…

M Alec tu me fais peur.

A Max, lors de leurs chaleurs, les femelles sont… fécondes

M Oui, je le sais.

Je viens de comprendre où il veut en venir…

A 2 X5 ensemble, notamment nous, tu as plus de 98,6 de chance d'être enceinte et dans l'excitation du moment, je n'ai pas pris de précaution Max ; je suis désolé.

M Peut être que…

A Tu as déjà une odeur différente Max. Tu es enceinte.

Alec's POV

Je ne suis pas désolé mais lorsqu'elle n'a rien dit, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter.

A Max, dis moi quelque chose.

M Je vais avoir un bébé. T'es désolé.

Max's POV

Et là j'ai fait un pas en arrière, pour m'appuyer contre le mur et m'éloigner de lui. J'ai envie de pleurer, il est désolé de m'avoir mise enceinte. Il a du sentir que ça ne va pas car il s'approche pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça, lui et moi et cette sensation d'avoir un être qui grandit en moi. Il y a un côté réconfortant, j'ai une famille maintenant et puis…

M Je veux le garder Alec même si…

A Moi aussi je veux le garder Max

M Tu n'as pas à…

A Je le veux Max, toi moi et le bébé.

M On va avoir un bébé.

C'est réel, nous allons avoir un bébé. Il me sert contre lui et puis je ferme les yeux, je veux dormir dans ses bras. Je le conduis alors dans ma chambre, je me déshabille et je me couche. Alec se glisse à côté de moi, me serrant dans ses bras, me murmurant plein de choses.

Alec dort à côté de moi, je suis réveillée, je regarde l'heure 3h. J'ai entendu Cindy rentrer, apparemment seule. Je me lève doucement, j'ouvre la porte, il n'a toujours pas bronché.

M Cindy ?

OC Max qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

M Alec et moi devions discuter.

OC Ca va ?

M On ne peut mieux…Je vais avoir un bébé.

OC Quoi ?

M Je suis enceinte, Alec et moi on va avoir un bébé.

OC C'est vrai ? T'as l'air contente, félicitation.

M Merci.

OC Alec est là ?

M Oui, il dort.

OC Je n'en reviens pas, tu vas avoir un bébé.

Elle m'a prise dans ses bras. Je suis contente de partager ça avec quelqu'un. J'ai envie de l'annoncer à tout le monde.

Alec's POV

Je l'ai sentie se lever cette nuit lorsque Cindy est entrée, je les ai entendus discuter, j'ai entendu la joie dans sa voix lorsqu'elle a annoncé qu'on allait avoir un bébé elle et moi. Je ne croyais pas qu'elle serait aussi contente, elle le sait depuis quelques heures et elle le veut déjà tellement…Je réfléchis et c'est là que je la sens se glisser discrètement dans le lit.

A Viens là.

M Tu ne dormais pas ?

A Si mais lorsque tu te lèves ça me réveille et je me suis dit que tu voulais discuter avec Cindy.

M Depuis quand t'es aussi perspicace

A Tu me déçois Maxie, je l'ai toujours été, je te faisais seulement croire que je ne l'étais pas.

M Tu m'as appelée Maxie.

A Et tu vas me frapper c'est ça ?

M Ca m'a manqué, tu ne m'appelais plus Maxie, j'avais l'impression que je ne comptais plus pour toi.

A J'ai mis de la distance entre nous car tu étais à Tex et si j'avais continué à agir comme avant on se serait certainement battu.

M Et tu ne voulais pas te battre pour moi…

J'ai senti un changement dans son humeur, elle est triste.

A Max, regarde moi.

M Si je n'étais pas enceinte, est ce que tu serais là Alec ?

A Tu veux la vérité ?

Je le sens se tendre, elle est en colère.

M Ne t'avise pas de me mentir.

Je roule sur elle, la coinçant sous moi pour la regarder dans les yeux.

A Je serais exactement au même endroit si tu n'étais pas enceinte. J'ai enfin réussi à t'avoir Max, j'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien ; j'ai pas préparé toutes ces opérations, envoyé Tex à l'autre bout du pays, parce que je voulais simplement m'envoyer en l'air ou pour une raison d'ego masculin.

M C'était un coup monté ?

A Quand je veux quelque chose Max, je vais le chercher.

M La solution de repli c'était uniquement…

A Non, il fallait que ça soit fait et depuis un moment mais il se trouve que c'est tombé au bon moment c'est tout. Disons que j'ai fait que ça tombe au bon moment. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre pour toujours.

Je vois un petit sourire, elle me sert dans ses bras.

A Je suis lourd Max

M Non, reste comme ça s'il te plait.

Le lendemain Max et moi sommes allés à TC ensemble, il y a des choses à voir et je crois qu'elle désire également annoncer à Joshua qu'on va avoir un bébé.

Nous venons d'entrer au mess, Joshua est à une table avec Mole et lorsqu'il voit Max, il se rue littéralement sur elle. Pour éviter tout télescopage je me mets entre les 2, il nous observe et je vois alors ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'il comprend.

J P'tite sœur va avoir bébé

M Oui.

J Avec Alec

Mo Les félicitations s'imposent ! Non ?!

Max's POV

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu Tia un peu plus loin, Joshua me parle et je la vois s'approcher d'Alec…J'écoute d'une oreille en la surveillant. Si elle pose ses sales pattes sur lui, je la tue ! Elle est morte.

Alec's POV

T Alec, tu vas être papa ! Vient là que je te félicite.

Tia est une des rares qui reste de mon unité, elle a toujours été la petite sœur, celle qui avait un béguin pour moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'elle préfère les filles. Ca me fait sourire et c'est à ce moment là que je viens de m'apercevoir d'un changement, je sens cette rage émaner de Max…et j'entends « Tu le lâches où je te tue sale petite garce ! » avant d'être attrapé par le col, tiré en arrière.

J'ai eu juste le temps d'attraper Max, de la serrer dans mes bras et de la poser un peu plus loin ; à l'abri des coups en traître de cette chère Tia.

T Les hormones commencent déjà à lui faire péter une durite à ta chère Max !

M Je vais la tuer !!

A Et calme toi.

Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille et elle s'est calmée. Nous sommes finalement sortis sous les regards médusés de l'assistance et nous sommes allés nous isoler sur un toit.

Max's POV

Je me sens ridicule mais j'ai également l'impression d'être dans mon bon droit, elle n'a pas à l'embrasser, à…

A Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

M Elle n'a pas le droit de te toucher !

A C'est Tia !

M Justement !!

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, ça lui ferait quoi si Tex me prenait dans ses bras ?

A Je ne comprends pas, c'est comme, tiens pour toi, une petite sœur. C'est la plus jeune et mis à part Biggs, c'est la seule de mon unité que j'ai retrouvé.

M …Je croyais

A Et elle est lesbienne. Qu'est ce que tu croyais ?

M J'ai cru que t'étais avec elle.

A Pourquoi ? Quand t'a pu croire un truc pareil ?

M …C'était un mardi, je suis entrée dans le mess et tu la tenais par le cou, lui parlant à l'oreille

A Tu m'as largué le lendemain ! Tout ça c'était à cause de ça ? Elle venait juste d'arriver, j'allais te la présenter.

M Je ne savais pas, j'ai cru que c'était une de tes…

A Une de mes quoi Max ? Je n'étais qu'avec toi à l'époque.

Je me suis mordu la lèvre, j'ai envie de pleurer.

A Allez viens là, Max. Ce n'est pas grave. Mais fais gaffe avec Tia, elle connaît autant de coups en traître que toi.

M Je suis désolée

A C'est pas grave, après demain soir, je t'emmène au restaurant

M Un rendez vous ?

Et il a souris.

Max's POV

Ce soir j'ai mon rendez vous. Je n'ai jamais eu de rendez vous, un vrai, un où tu te prépares, le garçon vient te chercher et il t'emmène dans un endroit un peu romantique, spécial…bon, je serais déjà contente si on va juste manger une pizza mais il a demandé si j'avais une jolie robe…je me sens toute excitée, un peu nerveuse.

OC Tu vas faire tomber à la renverse le beau gosse ma biche.

M C'est trop ?

OC Non, attend bouge pas…voilà, parfaite…Je vais répondre.

Alec's POV

Je suis devant la porte, je suis bien habillé, j'ai la rose, la réservation, la voiture…je respire et pour une fois je frappe sans entrer comme si j'étais chez moi. Cindy ouvre et là, Max arrive.

A Waou !

OC Je suppose que tu ne vas pas garder la rose ?

A Tiens, pour toi.

OC Je m'en occupe, amusez vous bien.

Je lui prends le bras et nous sortons

M Alors, où m'emmènes tu ?

A Surprise Max.

M D'où sort cette voiture ?

A Tiens tu vraiment à le savoir ?

M Non

A C'est ce que je pensais.

Durant le trajet elle a essayé de me faire parler mais j'ai tenu le coup malgré ses yeux de biche. Lorsqu'on est entrés dans ce petit resto, j'ai senti que j'avais bien choisi. Un italien, simple mais sympa, on peut y manger de bons petits plats comme des pizzas et le cadre a un côté chaleureux, romantique.

Max's POV

Hier soir la soirée a été parfaite. Il est parti précipitamment ce matin après avoir reçu un coup de fil, me disant qu'il me rejoindrait pour le déjeuner, qu'il a un truc important ; j'ai trouvé ça bizarre mais je n'ai pas insisté. Je viens d'arriver chez Jam Pony, j'apercevois Syd, elle est en train de récupérer quelque chose dans son casier.

M Bonjour Syd, ça va ?

S Oui Max.

M Ca fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas fait une soirée.

S Oui, depuis que Tex est parti ; en même temps, t'étais occupée avec Alec. Remarque maintenant que Tex est revenu…  
M Il est revenu ?

S T'es pas au courant ? Mais c'est vrai, tu t'en fous.

Elle est partie et je me suis sentie bizarre. J'ai fait demi tour. Il faut que je voie Tex, que je lui parle, que je m'explique avant que quelqu'un ne lui dise. Je l'aime beaucoup, je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine, il mérite au moins de l'apprendre par moi. Et c'est là que j'ai compris, le coup de fil de ce matin. Ca m'a mise en colère, qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Il veut régler cette histoire sans moi, je suis concernée après tout !!

Je suis sortie sans faire attention à Normal. J'ai enfourché ma ninja et direction TC. Lorsque je suis arrivée au poste de commandement, j'ai vu Joshua et je me suis rapidement dirigée vers lui. Il semble mal à l'aise.

M Où il est Joshua ?

J P'tite sœur va bien ?

M Joshua, dis moi où il est ?

Mo Sur le tatami

Et j'y suis directement allée, direction l'aile ouest. Je suis entrée en trombe dans la salle, et c'est là que j'ai vu Alec se battre avec Tex. La testostérone m'a percutée ; c'est perturbant. Le combat est violent et très rapide ; je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois devant moi ; et puis je me suis aperçue de l'état de Tex, il est nettement plus amoché qu'Alec, il est carrément en mauvaise posture. J'allais m'avancer mais Tom m'en a empêché.

T Laisse les régler ça Max.

Alec maintient Tex contre un mur, celui-ci semble prêt à perdre connaissance et je pousse Tom pour me ruer vers eux. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Je tiens également à Tex et je ne veux pas qu'il le tue ; je ne crois pas que je serais capable de lui pardonner. C'est là que j'ai entendu Alec « Elle est à moi, elle et le bébé, ne t'avise pas de t'approcher d'elle »

M Alec ! Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu fais ?

Ca a été une erreur, il est encore dans le combat, prêt à réagir et lorsque je lui ai touché le bras, il m'a éjectée un peu plus loin. Rien de grave mais ça m'a choquée. Quand il s'est aperçu que c'était moi, il s'est précipitépour voir si je n'avais rien un air inquiet sur le visage.

M Ne me touche pas et ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal. Je ne t'appartiens pas Alec !

Il porte le masque de Manticore et de toute façon, je ne veux pas le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai eu l'impression de le trahir en prenant la défense de Tex contre lui. Je n'ai pas écouté ma petite voix intérieure, j'ai appelé Doc pour qu'une équipe vienne récupérer Tex et je les ai accompagnés à l'infirmerie. J'ai attendu à côté de son lit. Je n'en revenais pas qu'ils se soient battus et qu'Alec l'ait presque tué.

J'ai attendu à côté de son lit qu'il se réveille, je venais de lui passer la main dans les cheveux lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux. C'est là qu'il s'est écarté de moi et j'ai été blessée par son geste.

T Qu'est ce que tu fais là Max ?

M Je…

T Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Va le retrouver.

M Je voulais être là, pour voir si t'allais bien.

T Tu n'as plus à faire semblant. Tu crois que je ne me suis jamais rendu compte que tu l'aimais ?

M Je ne voulais…

T Je sais que tu as de l'affection pour moi Max et j'ai été assez stupide pour croire que peut être nous…

M Ce n'était pas intentionnel, je n'ai pas prévu que j'allais être en chaleur.

T Je ne te reproche pas d'avoir été en chaleur Max, c'est normal mais maintenant c'est lui et toi. Je vais partir…

M Quoi ?! Non ! Tu ne

T Je vais retourner à Washington, il y a beaucoup de choses à faire et maintenant il n'y a plus rien qui me retienne ici.

Et je suis sortie, je suis mal, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi et Tex et Alec en étant restée à l'infirmerie. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, je crois que je dois rentrer chez moi en ville mais je veux également récupérer les affaires que j'ai laissées chez Alec.

Alec's POV

Lorsque je suis rentré, elle était au salon, debout, face à la fenêtre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit là mais c'est un bon signe. Qu'elle est son problème ? Elle était en colère que je ne lui aies pas dit que Tex était rentré, de toute façon qu'est ce que ça aurait fait ? Nous sommes ensemble maintenant. Je devrais être en colère ! Je l'observe et là…

M C'est seulement le sexe avec moi t'a manqué ! Tu me l'a suffisamment dit « ça m'a manqué » pas moi, le sexe avec une transgénique

A …Quoi ?

M C'est ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit là « ça m'a manqué »

A Max…

M S'il te plait…

A Max, tu sais très bien que c'est plus que ça

Elle allait me forcer à le dire

A ……… Je t'aime ! Ok ?! Je t'aime et ça me tuait de te voir avec lui.

Max's POV

Je le regarde, complètement abasourdie par ce qu'il vient de me dire, …non, c'est pas possible…

M Non…tu ne m'aimes pas, tu es jaloux, c'est ton orgueil, tu ne supportes pas qu'un autre m'ait, t'aimes tellement ta liberté, pouvoir sauter toutes les poufiasses qui sont à portée de main…

A Quoi ?! C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?! J'hallucine, c'est toi ! Toi qui a créé cette situation Max, toi qui voulait que personne ne sache, toi qui voulais avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, Alec et Logan. Toi qui est partie et qui a choisi Tex. Ca a toujours été toi qui a toujours décidé, qui a imposé les règles et tu sais quoi ? Ras le bol !

Alec's POV

Et je suis sorti en claquant la porte.

J'ai enfourché ma moto et j'ai roulé un moment pour me calmer, réfléchissant à cette situation pour finalement faire demi tour. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça, pour laisser tomber comme ça, aussi facilement.

Lorsque je suis rentré, je suis tombée sur Max, elle s'apprête apparemment à sortir, un sac à la main, son sac. Je me suis dit que si elle n'est pas encore partie c'est qu'il y a une chance.

M Alec.

A Max, je vois que tu pars comme une voleuse.

M Ecoute, je ne veux plus me disputer. T'as dit ce que t'avais à dire, t'en as ras le bol, j'ai compris…

A T'as rien compris Max. Tu crois que j'ai fais tout ça pour te laisser partir comme ça ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir avec mon fils ?

M Ton fils ?

A Ecoute, quand ça se complique j'ai tendance à régler ça comme un problème….militaire. T'étais la cible, Tex l'ennemi à abattre…Je veux pas que tu me quittes…Je le supporterais pas, demande moi de renverser un gouvernement, facile, les doigts dans le nez mais, tout ça, les sentiments…

M Je t'aime Alec.

A …

M Quand je t'ai quitté…je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais, ce que tu ressentais…je préférais ne pas t'avoir que t'avoir à moitié.

A Tu m'as toujours eu Max, tu n'as jamais fait attention, c'est tout. Il n'y a jamais eu d'autres femmes lorsque nous étions ensemble, attends, oui, je faisais comme si, je draguais des filles mais m'as-tu vu rentrer avec l'une d'elles ?

J'ai réfléchi.

A Exactement.

Je me sentais stupide, nous aurions pu éviter tout ça si…si seulement et j'ai commencé à pleurer. Maudites hormones !

C'est là qu'il m'a prise dans ses bras.

M Ca ne règle pas tout Alec, je n'aime pas quand tu me laisses dans l'ombre, quand je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, quand tu trafiques derrière mon dos…

A Je croyais que justement tu aimais quand je trafique derrière ton dos ?

M Ne ramène pas tout au sexe, j'essaie d'avoir une discussion sérieuse là.

A Ok, Ok. Max, je t'ai eue, je t'ai perdue et j'aurais tout fait pour te récupérer, tu m'entends ? Tout. Quelques fois ce n'est pas très orthodoxe, ni très moral mais je m'en fous parce que je t'ai récupérée. J'avais tout prévu, je savais que ce n'était pas seulement mon ego démesuré selon toi.

J'ai pris son sac, elle n'a rien dit, je suis retourné dans la chambre et j'ai rangé ses affaires à leur place, avec les miennes.

Fin


End file.
